Converse
by Connytschiwa
Summary: **** Superman Returns Fortsetzung **** Einmal in seinem Leben hatte er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, einmal hatte er einen Fehler begangen und einmal hatte er die Grenze des Superhelden für einen nur zu menschlichen Entschluss überschritten und war gegangen, aus den besten Absichten, die er nur haben konnte... aber hatte er das verdient?


Was in ihm brannte, hatte er nie zuvor gespürt. Unverwundbar zu sein, sollte nicht bedeuten, unverletzlich zu sein und doch war es kein Schmerz, der ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm, es war die Verzweiflung, die Wut und vor allem die Enttäuschung. Er rauschte durch die Atmosphäre, planlos, hoffnungslos, schneller als es nötig gewesen wäre, denn es gab kein Ziel, das er ansteuerte. Sein Gehör hatte er der Menschheit abgewandt, sein Blick streifte starr das weite Universum und ein Schweif von Gas und Feuer umhüllten seinen Körper, während er die ausgestreckte Faust, die seine Richtung leitete, so fest geballt hatte, dass seine weißen Knöchel beängstigend gefährlich hervortraten. Nein, er war sicherlich nicht unverwundbar und auch wenn sein Körper in einer anderen Welt geformt worden war, er war menschlicher, als es sich nur jeder vorstellen konnte. Er sah aus, wie einer von ihnen, er musste trinken und essen um leben zu können, er musste die Schule besuchen, wie jedes andere Kind, er wurde geschimpft, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte – und das hatte er mehr als oft genug – und er fühlte wie ein Mensch, er lebte wie ein Mensch und er liebte wie ein Mensch.  
Natürlich kannten ihn die meisten als den Mann aus Stahl – ihm fiel auf, dass er noch niemandem erzählt hatte, wie lächerlich er diese Bezeichnung eigentlich fand. Stahl war hart und kalt, belastbar, einsetzbar, dafür gedacht, Gewichte und Gerüste zu stärken und zu halten, dafür ausgelegt, möglichst lange zu halten und zu dienen. Vielleicht war der Vergleich ja doch treffender, als er zugeben wollte, aber er fühlte sich nun mal nicht so. Und er fühlte sich auch nicht, wie ein trotteliger Reporter, der nur wegen seiner Brille, seiner zu großen Anzüge und wirr gekämmten Haaren nicht erkannt wurde. Er fand sein menschliches Leben zwar oft auch ganz cool, wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los, als wäre er einen endlosen Maskenball gefangen und wo immer er auftauchte und was immer er tat, entweder er trug das Kostüm des Helden oder den Anzug des Verlierers. Er liebte Jeans, er liebte auch irgendwie seine Hornbrille, aber anstatt der Lackschuhe würde er gerne endlich seine neuen Converse tragen, die ihm so gefielen oder das neue Shirt von den Smashing Pumpkins, die er so mochte.  
Als er noch jung war, war das alles einfacher gewesen, er musste niemandem etwas vorspielen, bis er sich dafür entschied, seine Kräfte bedingungslos für die Menschheit einzusetzen und damit den eigentliche Karneval selbst begonnen hatte – er blickte in die Sonne und bereute kurzzeitig diesen einen Moment in seiner Vergangenheit. Er bereute nicht, den Menschen zu helfen, aber er hatte es plötzlich satt, nicht er selbst zu sein. Wohin hatte ihn das denn letztendlich gebracht? Ununterbrochen hatte er sich eingeredet, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn er sich eine Identität aneignete, die so weit von seiner Persönlichkeit entfernt war, wie der Mars von der Erde, einen anständigen Beruf nach dem Collage zu wählen und nebenbei immer mal zu verschwinden, damit er die Welt retten konnte. Niemals hatte er daran gedacht, wie sehr seine eigenen Bedürfnisse, sein eigenes Leben und sein eigenes Ich darunter leiden würden und wie sehr das die Menschen um ihn herum, die er liebte, ebenfalls irgendwann zum Leiden brachte. Wäre er immer ehrlich gewesen, wäre vieles nun ganz anders, tief in seinem Inneren wusste er das, aber hatte er es trotzdem verdient, so behandelt zu werden? Jahrelang hatte er ein Auge auf sie geworfen, hatte auf sie aufgepasst, sie immer wieder aus brennslichen Situationen gerettet und ihr all seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wann immer er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Hat alles getan und versucht, für sie, für diese eine Frau, die er liebte, alles zu geben, damit sie es besser haben konnte, einfacher. Natürlich hatte sie ihm vieles dafür zurückgegeben – naja zumindest einem von ihn. Und nun, wollte sie ihm nicht verzeihen, wollte nicht verstehen, wollte nicht zuhören, wollte seine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen, wollte ihn aus ihrem Leben ausschließen und ihm die Türe vor der Nase zuschlagen und nochmal fragte er sich, ob er dies wirklich verdient hatte. Ja, er war gegangen, ja, er hatte sie allein gelassen und ja, er nahm ihr wichtige Momente in ihrem Leben, aber war es nicht auch so, dass er ihr dafür so viel gegeben hatte. Einmal in seinem Leben hatte er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, einmal hatte er einen Fehler begangen und einmal hatte er die Grenze des Superhelden für einen nur zu menschlichen Entschluss überschritten und war gegangen, aus den besten Absichten, die er nur haben konnte.  
Dafür wurde er nun bestraft, ignoriert und mit Vorwürfen konfrontiert. Sicherlich hatte er es verdient, dass sie wütend auf ihn war, es war ja nicht so, dass er sich seines Fehlers nicht bewusst gewesen wäre und er hatte auch mit der Ablehnung und der Wut als Antwort gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er einfach ausradiert, auf das Abstellgleis und vor die Tür gesetzt wurde, die sie mehr als deutlich vor ihm verschlossen hatte. Nicht nur einmal wurde ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mehr kommen oder sie belästigen sollte, dass es nun ein Leben ohne ihn gab und man ihn vielleicht auf dem Vesuz brauchte, aber nicht bei seiner Familie. Ja er würde diese Entscheidung akzeptieren, und ja, er würde fern bleiben, als würde ihm etwas anderes übrig bleiben – aber er würde es ihr nicht verzeihen, dass er seinen Sohn nicht beim Aufwachsen begleiten durfte, ihm helfen und zusehen durfte, ein anständiger Mann zu werden. Er war in eine intakte Familie geboren wurde – in der er selbst aber keinen Platz hatte. Natürlich würde er den Kleinen im Auge behalten und über ihn wachen, aber das war die einzige Rolle, die er in seinem Leben spielen durfte.

Alles war still, aprupt hatte er inne gehalten, sein Cape breitete sich im leeren Raum zu seiner vollen Größe aus, umspielte seinen starken Hals und wellte sich in Zeitraffer im Nichts. Niemandsland umgab ihn, Ruhe umgab ihn, die Sonne umgab ihn, das Nichts umgab ihn und auch seine Gedanken waren nur noch schwarz und leer. Seine Augen geschlossen trieb er in der Schwerelosigkeit, die Kälte, die er als angenehm empfand, umhüllte und bettete ihn. Er entspannte seine Glieder, er ließ los, ließ sich treiben, atmete ruhig, als wäre ein Flug in Schallgeschwindigkeit für ihn wie Ausschlafen und lauschte dem Klopfen seines Herzens. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, sein Blick so klar und rein, wie nie zuvor, das Blau seiner Augen leuchtete matt und ziellos im Anblick der Sonne.  
Es war Zeit, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, es war Zeit, der Mann zu sein, der er wirklich war. Es war Zeit, die Dinge, die er nicht ändern konnte, zurück zu lassen und ein Mann zu sein, der nicht nur in blau-rot stark und stolz war. Es war Zeit, seine Gefühle neu zu ordnen, sich der Welt so hinzugeben, wie sie war und sich auf die Person zu konzentrieren, die so lange unter seiner Abwesenheit leiden musste – er selbst.  
Langsam blickte er auf den großen Ball aus Wasser und Gestein, so viele Orte hatte er davon schon gesehen und besucht und doch gab es so vieles, das er nicht wusste und nicht kannte. Er wollte dies ändern, wollte seinen Horizont auf eine Art und Weise erweitern, die nichts mit Fliegen zu tun hatte, wollte sich allen Möglichkeiten öffnen, die er vorher nie wahrnehmen konnte und was nun in ihm brannte, hatte er so noch nie zuvor gespürt – es war Erleichterung, Vorfreude und Hoffnung und mit diesem Gefühl streckte er seinen Arm nach vorne und nahm Kurs auf ein neues Leben.


End file.
